The present invention is generally related to the energy conversion arts and, in particular, to a novel high-efficiency energy conversion system and method.
Prior art energy production and conversion systems typically use wind or tide energy as the primary driving force for a rotating element. While effective, such systems have not found widespread use in the art because of the costs involved and the particular geographic locations required for such wind or tidal systems. They have not found practical use for the typical homeowner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth an energy conversion system and method which may be used by a typical homeowner for electrical energy or other power production. The system disclosed is not dependent upon the availability of naturally occuring wind or tidal forces.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate an energy conversion system which may be driven by a low power fluid flow energy source such as a vacuum cleaner or other equivalent means.
It is also an object of the invention to show an energy conversion system which efficiently utilizes buoyancy principles in a closed system to generate torque and consequent power production.
It is a still further object of the invention to set forth an energy conversion system which may be economically produced for widespread commercial appeal and which may be used, for example, to generate electrical power which may be sold to a power company. The device may be used in-home without reliance on naturally occuring winds or tides.
These and other objects and advantages of the disclosed invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the descriptions and drawings contained herein.
The prior art patents related generally to the present invention were reviewed in U.S. Patent Office Class 60 pertaining to power plants and Class 290 related to prime mover systems and methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,913 shows a typical tidewater power system which uses a rotating wheel configuration to generate electrical or other power. This system, as with other tidal or windmill-type generators, requires a particular geographic location which is not often available for a typical homeowner.
Numerous other tidal and windmill generators are also shown in the prior art.
The present invention discloses numerous mechanical elements and methods which are not shown in the prior art. Accordingly, the design is believed to be clearly novel and patentable under the laws of the United States as set forth in U.S. Code, Title 35.
A drive combination assembly means is described and includes a central hub element, a disc which rotates around the hub, plural flow pipe elements positioned on the rotating disc and specifically configured balloon elements attached to the flow pipe elements.
The drive assembly is placed in a water-filled tank or container.
A flow of air is introduced to the hub area and the air flow causes the balloons to be inflated at a lower point of rotation to create a buoyant or lifting effect. The balloons are deflated at an upper point of rotation to reduce drag on the rotating subassembly.
Output from the rotating disc member is directed to, for example, a pulley which may be used to generate electrical power. A high-efficiency energy generation method which can be used by a typical homeowner to generate surplus power is shown.